


Next to me

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Based on Given Mix_7 cover, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Plans, Light Smut, M/M, Stargazing, Tickles, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Aki and Haru get to set some future plans during one unexpected stargazing date.Included: crocs debate.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	Next to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a reupload of a thread I made on Twitter for the recent chapter's cover of Given.
> 
> I liked it too much to let it go and you all convinced me to drop it here. 
> 
> I fixed minors things and added a little gift at the end ;)

The wind was still pretty chilly for a summer night, soft blows making the sweat cold down on Haru's neck and spine.

Aki emerged on the rooftop with an extra blanket and coffee. He was actually the one who had proposed this unexpected stargazing date one week ago.

“Here, it would be a shame to get sick.” He said, unfolding the woolen plaid.

Haru laughed softly, sitting on the one which was already spreaded on the hard ground, like a setting for a sort of urban picnic. He watched as Aki settled by his side, drapping them both under the blanket.

Haru scooted closer until they shoulders touched and brought the mug to his lips, his nose capturing the sweet scent of coffee, the hot beverage warming his hands through the ceramic.

“Thank you. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, though.” Haru said in light teasing, nudging Aki's side with one elbow.

Aki took a sip of his can and gave Haru a cocky look.

“There are many things you still don't know about me.”

Haru snorted at that, almost choking on his own drink.

“Yeah, playing mysterious and all.” His gaze lingered from Aki's legs to his feet and Haru let out a surprised gasp. “W-wait... you're wearing crocs ?!”

“Eh ? What's wrong with that ?” Aki arched an eyebrow at Haru who was still pointing at the odd shoes with a blank face. Then, Haru cracked up and got shaken by a fit of giggles he could hardly contain, even with his own palm now stuck against his mouth.

“Oi, what's so funny ?!”

“N-nothing... Oh God...” Haru tried to breathe properly despite the laughter bubbling in his chest, “I'm sorry... It's just... Aaaah... It's so not your style ! What are you, a Dad ?”

“What ?!”

Aki didn't let Haru calm himself down because he took his mug from his hands, settled it behind them and proceeded to tickle Haru to death, pushing them both down. The blond tried his best to counter-attack, squirming under the teasing of Aki's fingers poking at his hips. He tried to aim for his opponent's armpits despite his current state of euphoria, in vain.

“I-I g-get it ! I-I'm sowee...” Haru begged through his tears.

To his relief, Aki's hands stopped to rest on his sides and he bent down to capture Haru's lips in a passionate kiss. Haru immediately answered in kind with a tilt of the head, granting access to everything Aki would ever want to claim. All coffee taste and dancing tongues, with that familiar touch of metal. And their brains were too fuzzy and drunk in a blissful peace to keep count of the minutes escaping them.

The stars would wait for them anyway. And they did.

When they broke from the kiss, Aki let himself lay down completely next to Haru, one arm sliding under the blond in a half-hug, and started talking endlessly about the names, shapes and origins of constellations twinkling above them.

Haru was actually more captived by how much his boyfriend knew about the sky than the dots shining on the dark canvas. Even though they were indeed beautiful tonight, Aki's excited face was glowing brighter than the stars.

“And... About the shoes...” Aki finally said after taking a short break from the history of Venus' birth. He turned his head toward Haru with a frown. “Are they really that lame ?”

Haru couldn't help a small chuckle.

“Nah. I'll buy some charms to clip on them. Let's pimp those things.”

“Hey.” Aki gave him a light pinch on the hip.

“I'm serious, I don't care. You're you. Even with crocs.”

Aki hummed, thoughts drifting ashore for a brief instant before his eyes caught the brown ones.

“About the Dad thing...”

Haru's heart jumped in his ribcage. A sudden overwhelming feeling turning his blood so warm it heated his cheeks.

“I wouldn't mind it if it's with you.”

“Uuuh...” Haru wanted to hide his flustered face being his hands. Why would he say something like that ?

Aki seemed to sense Haru's deep embarrassment and urged to add: “It's just so you know ! I didn't mean it right now !”

Haru gripped his jacked and pressed his face in the crook of Aki's neck whining loudly.

“You'll be the death of me I swear...”

Aki's free hand slid into Haru's hair, brushing gently the golden locks.

“Ok ok... Let's think more about the near future then...”

And they did. They talked endlessly. About their debut, about their respective careers, about that crazy idea to live under the same roof. But maybe that one wasn't so far away.

Aki didn't care about their rhythm. Be it slow or fast-paced. As long as Haru was by his side, they had all the time in the world to talk about a million of things. He couldn't imagine his future otherwise. He choose it, after that concert.

He was going to stand here, next to him, until his last moment.

A warm hand sliding under his shirt shattered his thoughts away as a sweet voice tickled his ear.

“I wouldn't mind it either... having that kind of happily ever after with you.” Haru whispered.

Aki's heart bursted at the seems and he didn't realize the tears falling from his eyes until Haru wipped them with a thumb.

“H-Haru I-”

A gentle nibble of his earlobe cut him off and a quiet moan flew out of his mouth.

“Shhhh,” Haru's hand found its way down to Aki's pants, conquering, hardening his length almost instantly, “Wanna spoil you a little right now...”

Aki let out a small laugh, head jerking back and eyes fluttering close with a sigh.

“Feel like making a baby suddenly ?”

Haru chuckled and dropped kisses on his neck. “That's not how it works Aki.”

“Teach me th- Aah...”

Haru's index pressed on the tip of his cock, making Aki's teeth sink into his bottom lip.

“Shut up, stupid.”

 _Make me_ , thought Aki. His prayer was answered when Haru's tongue met his again, swallowing the moans getting louder and louder as Haru was pushing him closer to the edge with that godly hand and those bold lips.

Aki lost himself in the pleasure, relishing in that happiness he used to think was unreachable. And his eyes shot open, mind blowing under all those overwhelming sensations, wrecking his body and soul.

_Ah, the stars are truly beautiful tonight..._

**Author's Note:**

> My head is full of crocs lol
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
